Known methods of laboratory non-destructive structural testing (NDT) methods, such as X-ray detection and C-scans, are impractical for service inspection of built-up structures due to the size and complexity of their infrastructure. Structural Health Monitoring (SHM) involves the incorporation of non-destructive test methods into a structure to provide continuous remote monitoring for damage. SHM systems are systems with the ability to detect and interpret adverse changes in a structure, such as an airplane or other aircraft, automobiles, and naval applications, for example. SHM systems that have been implemented in diverse industries generally include the adhesion of strain gauges or thermocouples to monitor changes in strain, frequency and temperature. Known forms of SHM are “black-boxes” on aircraft that collect critical flight data.